Ra'Jaargo
Name: Ra’Jaargo Age: 47 Race: Khajiit Gender: Male Height: 5’11’’ Birthsign: The Thief Class: Moneylender; Fence. Appearance Short, but stocky. Several short braids (basically, short dreads). Thin mustache that comes around his lips, braided at the ends. Chestnut fur, blonde “hair”. Purple eyes. Skills and known spell-effects: Prefers to fight with daggers, but also able to use his claws as a last resort. Much better speaker than most Khajiit (this, not his fighting skills, is his biggest strength). Has the Night Eye ability, like all Khajiit. Clothing / armor CLOTHING- Nothing fancy. Just some cloth vests and pants, and some leather shoes made just for Khajii. ARMOR- Sleeveless leather tunic; leather pants; leather boots; leather bracers; leather cowl w/mask. All black. Carries belt of eight daggers at his waist (four on right, four on left). He would like to wear his normal clothes as much as possible. He has no reason, at the moment, to wear armor. But he has it in a trunk, just in case. Weapons Carries a belt with 8 thin steel daggers. He uses these both at a distance and up close. If he runs out of daggers, he fights savagely with his claws. Miscellaneous items A pouch of moon sugar—on his person at all times, but always hidden. Personality Decades of thieving have lent Ra’Jaargo the wisdom to know when to keep going and when to cut his losses. His senses are highly astute. He has a very dry sense of humor, somewhat uncharacteristic of his kind. He is slow to trust, but quick to protect. Can’t stand the ego of Elves. Major flaw An addiction to snorting crushed moon sugar. Withdrawal starts after about 24 hours, and starts out as only a slight tingle, but leads to a migraine so strong that it immobilizes Ra’Jaargo on the floor. Background In another life, Ra’Jaargo was a thief that took contracts all across Cyrodiil. He had natural thieving talents living as an orphan in the Imperial City. He tried to join the Thieves Guild several times throughout his childhood, but was turned down with every attempt. After many years of this, Ra’Jaargo had had enough. He gathered a small group of people just like him: street urchins who knew how to steal and had nowhere else to turn. They made a living offering their services to people at about three-fourths of what the guild would charge. This worked quite well for many years, and as time passed, several of Ra’Jaargo’s friends moved on with their lives. Some of them found a mate, moved to pretty places, like Anvil and Chorrol. Ra’Jaargo never did fall in love, but after some time, he, too, decided to hang up the armor for the last time. He decided he wanted out of Cyrodiil. He contemplated going to his homeland of Elsweyr, but decided it held nothing for him. He hated Elves, and he probably wouldn’t be welcomed warmly in Elven lands, anyhow. Hammerfell was too hot, and High Rock was full of Bretons—not much different from Elves. So he chose Skyrim—in particular, Valton. He wanted a less-established place where there wouldn’t be many people, and where he could live quietly. He wanted a place where he could find some honest work to do, while also selling off the rest of the goods he had stolen during his time as a thief. But he knew he’d need some sort of legitimate business to serve as a front, so he decided he’d go into the moneylending business, seeing as he had more than enough of it anyhow.